nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Deku Baba
The Deku Babas are a type of Baba found in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. They are usually found in forest areas where they hide under the ground until Link comes near them at which point they will reveal themselves and try to bite him. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, they will either attack straight up or lunge forward. Once Young Link becomes Adult Link, Deku Baba become larger and fiercer. The small ones drop Deku Seeds and Deku Sticks while the larger ones drop Deku Sticks and Deku Nuts. They simply attack Link by bitting him. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, they behave in the same way they did in Ocarina of Time but since Link can't become adult in this game, the small Deku Baba are the only regular Deku Babas found in this game and drop both Deku Nuts and Deku Sticks. ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Deku Babas have the same basic attacks as they have in Ocarina of Time, but they will hold onto Link if they bite him meaning that the only way to get free is to use a Spin Attack. Shadow Deku Babas Shadow Deku Babas are regular Deku Babas that where exposed to the power of the Twilight Realm. They are almost identical to their light world counterpart, the only difference being their that they do not drop Deku Seeds when they are defeated. ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' In The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Deku Babas require a different strategy in order to be defeated. Depending on which position the Deku Baba's mouth is open, it needs to be cut that way. For example, if its open horizontally, Link must swing his sword horizontally since swinging the sword vertically will not work. Link can also simply stab their mouth, but it only results half damage on the Deku Baba. Unlike Quadro Babas which are able to change the way they open their mouth on the fly, regular Deku Babas' mouths are stuck in a single position. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series Deku Babas appear in Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition where they are not really enemies and are just obstacles on the battlefield that constantly spew poison out and will avoid any attack except from a hit from an Arrow. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the Deku Baba is featured as a sticker that grant a +4 bonus to any attacks done using either the arms or the legs of the character that has it equiped. Descriptions Navi's Comment "Deku Baba Hit it when it lunges at you, and it will stand upright. Cut it quickly to get a Deku Stick! Though it looks withered, it will hurt you if you touch it!" Tatl's Comment "Don't tell me you don't know about the Deku Baba! Cut it down when it has extended its body and Deku Nuts or Sticks will come out." Fi's Comment "This violent plant is widespread in wooded areas. It will attempt to bite anything that approaches it. Though it is covered in a tough outer husk, the inside of its mouth is soft. I have confirmed the existence of two varieties: those that open their mouths vertically and those that open them horizontally." Category:Babas Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers